This invention relates to an apparatus for removing ties, such as wires, straps, bandages or the like and/or wrappers from textile fiber bales, particularly cotton bales or chemical fiber bales, wherein the apparatus and the bales are movable relative to one another.
In a known apparatus of the above-outlined type, such as described in German Offenlegungsschrift (application published without examination) 37 27 364, for the bales a conveyor belt is provided which has barbs on its surface. Further, arrangements are known where rotary discs are provided which have teeth or brushes along their circumference. It is a disadvantage of such prior art structures that the barbs, teeth or brushes do not securely ensnare the ties or wrappers or do not release them in a reliable manner, resulting in disturbances in an automatic operation.